The Bond
by Rosie-Chan and Leekuo xD
Summary: Childhood promises? Do we keep them? What if our promises were so strong we couldn't marry the one we love? Rin made a promise with a mysterious boy and 12 years later its still affecting her life - how will she marry her fiance? RinxKaito at beginning then RinxLen MikuoxOC
1. I reject Kaito

**The Bond**

**Chapter 1 - Childhood Promises**

**The Bond**, **Summary**: **Childhood promises, do we all keep them? What if our promises were so strong that you couldn't marry the one you love? Rin made a promise with a mysterious young boy when she was just a child, soon after she had to move to England and 12 years later it's still affecting her life. How will she be able marry her fiancé when she has this bond tying her together with the boy from her past? And what's worse is that all she remembers is that he lives in Japan!**

**KAITOXRIN AT THE BEGINNING BUT DO NOT WORRY, THIS IS DEFINETLY A RINXLEN FIC!**

**Hey! It's me Rosie-Sama98, This is my first proper VOCALOID fanfiction but I love the pairing of RinxLen, and yes I know that the summary sucks, but it's ok. Anyway, I really like the idea of this story so I'd actually cry if people didn't review and stuff xD It's going to be in Rin's POV all the way through, and when Rin isn't in the scene it will be normal POV ok? Ok! Lets begin! (All the characters are 18years or there abouts...)**

~(^-^~) ~(^-^)~ (~^-^)~

"Do you, Kaito Shion, take this woman, Rin Kagamine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" The Priest asked Kaito.

"I do" He looked at me, breathing a sigh of relief I looked at my bridesmaid, Prima, she smiled at me re-assuringly. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, the day I'd become Mrs Rin Shion. Looking back at the Priest, I smiled to myself.

"...To be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health?" This was it, I was supposed to be happily married,

"I d-" I was cut off by a deep rumbling, it was an earthquake, Kaito looked throughly shocked as the ground split in two, separating us but stopping before the guests so to make sure they were unharmed.

England is right in the middle of one of the Earth's tectonic plates so, besides the small aftershocks that sometimes occur, it's virtually impossible to get earthquakes here. I moved to England when I was about 6 years old, I came here to attend Crypton Academy, which is a highly prestigious school for 'Gifted' children, to gain admission you have to be scouted out by the government. There are 4 categories, that are: Musical, Intelligence, Arts and Special. People who are in the Special Category are the people who have a magical gift, I only knew one girl from the Special Category and she was called Rosie. I, myself am Musically Gifted. That is where I met Kaito, he is also Japanese but there are plenty of people from other places too, there's one Korean girl called SeeU, and people like Leon, Lola, Prima and Sweet Ann are English. Luka, is Japanese-English. The class is too large to name everyone, but I was just giving examples. Kaito and I first started talking in our Eighth Year, we were both 14 years old. He was scarily popular and I was trying to fit in without being a complete mindless follower, we got placed next to eachother in Vocal Class and I decided to talk to him, he didn't want anything to do with me originally but in time he slowly showed me his true colours.

When we both turned 16, we'd been together for a few years, Kaito told me he'd marry me straight after graduation. Last month, we both graduated from Crypton Academy together. And now...back to where we left off:

The ground split, creating a deep barrier separating Kaito and I, and what sounded like thunder clashing could be heard, the guests were screaming with fear and some were trying to help us.

"Kaito!" I shouted, Kaito looked angry,

"What the hell is happening?" He shouted.

"I don't know" I shouted back shaking with fear. In the crowd, I saw a teenage girl of about 18 stand up, her curly, blonde hair falling gracefully by her shoulders and tumbling down her back,

"If I may..." She tapped the ground and the gap slowly closed.I just about had time to shout out "Rosie?! What's happeni-" before my eyes gently closed,

"Do you, Kaito Shion, take this woman, Rin Kagamine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?" The Priest asked Kaito.

"I do" Kaito replied hurriedly. The Priest turned to me, I looked down at my hands. I was holding a small purple card that glittered when the light hit it, reading it, it said:

_Come visit me in Japan soon,_

_Rosie xx_

_Oh! And don't do anything rash, Ok Rin?_

Turning it over, I saw Rosie's address. I gasped and looked out at all the guests, nothing weird had happened to them. I gasped again and looked down at the card, it really did say my name on it, I wasn't dreaming.

"Ahem, Miss Rin" The Priest looked at me expectantly, I opened my mouth to speak when I closed it again, Kaito looked at me,

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"I...don't..." I looked up, "I've seen what would happen if I try to say I do" I grabbed Kaito's hands, "Please understand Kaito! We need to go and visit Rosie in Japan!"

"What?!" Kaito looked away from me in anger, "You've disgraced me" He pulled his hands away from my gentle grip and stormed out of the Church, his best-man Leon trailing after him. I fell to the floor in a state of shock, the guests left, most of them looking at me with disdain and anger. Prima walked over to me once the last guest had left.

"Why Rin? Why wouldn't you want to marry him?" She came close and crouched in front of me. "He was the best thing that has ever happened to you"

"Thankyou for that Prim" I wasn't in the mood for Prima's honesty right now, yes Kaito was extremely out of my league, but something didn't want us to get married. Ever since my grandparents died I'd always believed in fate, they were the closest people to me besides my parents and my maid Meiko. I had to believe that fate caused their deaths otherwise I probably would've gone insane and this was the same, I had to believe that marrying Kaito right now isn't what was planned for us and so we have to wait until the time is right. "Rin...you're so stupid" Prima hit me over the head,

"No...Prima you don't understand, I saw it happen, we would've been separated by a deep crater and an earthquake"

"You're right Rin, I don't understand..." She stood up and began pacing "Because for one, you can't have earthquakes in England and another thing is that..."

"Prima...I believe in fate and I believe that this wasn't meant to be just yet"

"Rin...answer me this" She stopped in front of me "Did you ever even love Kaito?"

I stood up so that we were face-to-face,

"Of course I did!" I was angry, really angry "How could you even ask me that?"

"We've known eachother for nearly 12 years and I honestly thought I knew you, but...this...this is something else" Prima began to walk away, then she turned back to me,

"I hope you realise Rin, that Kaito only wanted to marry you because you're rich, I didn't think that you were the same, the kind of person who marry artificially" Then she walked out of the door. I was left dumbstruck, eventually I was kicked out by the Priest who need the Church for Mass. Since walking around in a wedding dress would look really, really weird, I had only one place to go.

I returned to the house that Kaito and I lived in. It was my house, but since it was so big, Kaito decided to move in with me instead of us renting our own apartement. My parents were extremely rich and when I had to move to England, I was left in the care of my maid Meiko. Once I'm married all the money my parents had in my bank account will go to me, Meiko moved out last year. She told me to be careful of Kaito but I'm pretty sure she was only jealous of me since I'd seen the way she looked at my Kaito. And Prima! I can't believe she'd actually tell me such lies! Changing into something much more comfortable (Skinny jeans and an oversized jumper), I put my glasses on and sat infront of the television. My house was extremely intimidating without Kaito here, I missed him so much and I hoped that he wouldn't be mad at me...who am I kidding? How can he not want to kill me and dance on my grave? As I was just dozing off, I heard a knock at the front door.

"Kaito?!" My head snapped up. Running-walking to the door, I flung it open.

"Hello, Lady Rin..." It wasn't Kaito at all.

"Meiko?!" I asked shocked.

"Oh! It's good to see you again! The new family I work for is a pain, makes you seem like candyfloss!" She giggled.

"Gee thanks!" I laughed, "So what brings you here?"

"I have a letter for you, it was delivered to me but...I don't work for you anymore" I took the letter and Meiko looked around, "Didn't you and BaKaito get married today?"

"Uhh, I rejected him at the altar" I said sheepishly,

"What?! Lady Rin you're amazing, I'm glad you finally see what an idiot the guy is"

"No, no, I still love him. And I'm definitely going to marry him one day"

Meiko hit me over the head,

"Get a clue!" She shook her head "Lady Rin, you really need to find someone who isn't only marrying you for your money"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked, Prima had said the same thing to me earlier, Meiko only winked and stuck her tongue out before skipping down the path, I ran down the path after her, stopping halfway,

"Ask BaKaito!" She shouted, then she hopped onto her motorbike and drove off. That Meiko! She can be so rude sometimes! I slowly walked back up the path, gazing up at the house, I sighed,

"Really Kaito? Is it true? Would you only want to marry someone like me for money?" Reaching the door,I gently closed it behind me.

"Oh that's right!" I smiled and looked at the letter in my hands, it was addressed to,

_Miss Rinny-Rin-Rin,_

_02 Meltdown Avenue,_

_England, _

_BB10 4SD_

"Miss Rinny-Rin-Rin?" I said, puzzled then realisation hit me, "It must be from Rosie..."

Sighing, I gently cut into it. Like the little card from earlier it was glittery but this time it was a turquoise-blue, it was really, quite pretty so I wanted to minimize the damage, inside the envelope I found two letters, one was folded, the other was just a card. On the folded paper, (in capitals no-less) was the sentence: READ THIS FIRST RINNY-RIN-RIN! I giggled, Rosie could be so silly sometimes, I unfolded the paper and began to read the note:

_Miss Rinny-Rin-Rin,_

_How dare you not speak to me in 2years? And then what's worse is that I find out that my best friend is getting married, and to Mr BaKaito Shion no less! Where the heck was my invitation?! :( _

_Although you do realise that Kaito was only marrying you for money right?_

_I hope that this message reaches you after the wedding, if it does then that's good because it means that you have already seen me and also you've already rejected that idiot-pie. I do appologise for this, I would help you out but there is much too much to say so please come and visit me,_

_Love,_

_Rosie xxxxxxx_

_P.S - Now go read the little card that came with this letter, ready to be surprised? :3_

I blinked blankly, how did she find out I was getting married? And also, this meant that I HAD seen her at my wedding. I turned the little card over, dropping it in shock, I gasped.

_Miss Rinny-Rin-Rin,_

_You have been invited to the wedding of:_

_Rosie and Mikuo Hatsune,_

_On the 27th February 2013_

_RVSP: XXXX-XXXX_

Rosie was getting married?! How come I'd never been informed about this Mikuo guy?! Oh wait...never mind that, after all, it's not like I told her about my wedding to Kaito. 27th of February huh? She's getting married on her birthday, that's nice!

"AND ONLY 2 WEEKS AWAY!" I shrieked, it would take so long to plan a trip to Japan, of course I'd have to convince Kaito to come too, then there'd be my passport and my hotel and the dress and...and...oh gosh, so much to do!

"I...I'll have to contact Kaito in the morning and think of some way to convince him to come and not kill me for my actions"

Dragging myself up the stairs, I sighed and climbed into the bright yellow duvet. Kaito please forgive me! I fell asleep wondering what going back to Japan would bring.

~(^-^~) ~(^-^)~ (~^-^)~

Bright light streamed in from the window as I smiled. I was just about to sit up when something stirred next to me, I slowly peeled the covers away and breathed a sigh of relief as Kaito emerged.

"Kaito?" I asked shyly "Are you still mad at me?"

"Of course" Kaito mumbled as he got out of bed. Then he turned and looked at me, "But, you're too important to let go"

"I'm so happy!" I jumped up and hugged Kaito, he brushed me off,

"Like I said, I'm still extremely angry with you, disgraced and angry."

"So you wouldn't be up for a trip to Japan then?" I said poking my two fingers together awkwardly.

"What?" Kaito asked, clearly confused,

"Well it's just that Rosie is getting married and I believe she may be able to help us"

"If she can help us Rin then you go alone, you cure us, then you get back here and marry me"

"Of course Kaito! Anything to marry you" I nodded,

"But this is your last chance Rin, screw up again and the best thing that ever happened to you will walk out on you" Then he looked away, I pouted,

"Kaito that's mean" I wailed,

"Stop being pathetic, you know it's the truth" I flinched at Kaito's harsh words,

"Ok Kaito, Anything for you!" I was saddened by Kaito's coldness "I'm leaving on Friday anyway and won't be back for about 3 weeks" I replied quietly, Kaito smirked,

"Perfect" He whispered,

"Huh?" I blinked at him blankly. He dismissed me by waving his hand.

"It's nothing" He replied, I leant up and kissed him, "I'll come and see you off" He said as though he was trying to be supportive.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked,

"Work." He replied quickly. I nodded in understanding and then softly smiled. After all, it's my fault that Kaito was in a bad mood, I had turned him down after all. That was one sure-fire way of disgracing a man. I was truly lucky to have a man like Kaito who was willing to wait for me.

"Kaito...Meiko told me to ask you something" I quietly brought up the conversation from last night, Kaito instantly froze up,

"Oh really? What did...she say you should ask?" He replied stiffly,

"She told me to ask if it's true that you were only marrying me for my mon-"

"Don't be stupid!" Kaito shouted, he was definetly avoiding my question, suddenly his phone began to vibrate,

"Saved by the phone huh?" I mumbled sulkily. He shot me an angry glare and then answered his phone,

"Hello this is Kaito Shion from Frozen Shion" He answered the phone with a sense of formality "Oh Miki! How are things?" Walking out of the room, he checked to be sure I wasn't following him. Miki?! MIKI?! Who is this Miki?! I glanced around and then followed him, he was seated in his study,

"Yes...Ok...Well then order more sweetie!" He rose his voice to get his point across "No, actually she's going to Japan in a few days, please could you send someone to pick her up?"

I backed up, why? Why was he calling this Miki girl sweetie? I heard him say goodbye and quickly looked for an escape route,

"Rin?! Were you listening again?" He asked me slowly, bending down so he was eye-to-eye with me.

"Why...did you call Miki sweetie?" I asked,

"Don't tell me you got jealous over something like _that_!" He laughed, "She's the Boss of my Ice-Cream parlour over in Japan, we're good friends"

"Ohhh! I understand so it's like that!" I smiled and then retired to my room to pack and organise. _Of course he would never betray me!_

"Rinny-Rin-Rin!"

"What the..." I froze up and then cautiously looked at the girl sat on my bed, she smiled and waved nonchalontly,

"I don't have much time here because, as you know, it's difficult for me to travel back in time _and_ to another country, plus I had to show you the future yesterday...anyway here we go!" She smoothed out her dress "Don't let Kaito take you to the airport!"

"But why?!" I asked

"I can't tell you yet" She pointed up "We can't anger those higher than us now can we?"

"But, why? He's my fiance!"

"Rin! I told you no!" She playfully scolded me, I smiled at her and lifted my hands in defeat,

"Ok, ok! I'll come alone!" Then I sat beside her "And you better introduce me to Mikuo!"

"I will I promise!" She began to fade "Don't worry about a dress, you can buy one in Japa-!"

And then she evaporated into a cloud of purple glittery dust which smelt of coconut, I giggled, coconut had always been her favourite scent and her favourite food.

"Rin? Who were you talking to?" Kaito asked suspiciously,

"Me? I wasn't talking to anyone..." I got up and pressed my hand to Kaito's forehead "Do you have a fever? What with work...and...the rejection..."

"IT WAS NOT A REJECTION!" He snapped, "It was you telling me that we couldn't get married yet"

"Sorry, I brought it up" I mumbled then I sighed, "You don't need to drop me off at the airport on Friday, I can order a taxi so it's ok" Kaito looked throughly shocked,

"Why the sudden change?" He looked at me,

"You've got work" I shrugged, Kaito lifted an eyebrow and then nodded in approvement.

~(^-^~) ~(^-^)~ (~^-^)~

"Beep, beep, beep, beep" Kaito said monotonously as he poked me,

"Kaito shut it..." I whispered sleepily,

"Ok, fine, you miss your flight then!" He smiled down at me,

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I quickly sat up,

"Don't worry, you've got atleast 2hours" He reassured me, my face paled,

"Only 2hours?! But there's so much to do!" I grabbed my short hair in both my hands and gently tugged at it in frustration,

"You'll be beautiful even with your hair a mess," Kaito said then he paused, "At least I think that's what I'm supposed to say at times like this" I hit him with a pillow,

"KAITO! That's mean! I thought you were being nice!"

"You're really pathetic, you know?"

"And the Kaito I hate is back" I mumbled sulkily,

"What's that?" Kaito held a hand to his ear and cupped it "You want me to call off our whole engagement?"

"No! No! Never ever Kaito! Please! I love you!" I immediately dropped to the floor and begged Kaito not call off our engagement.

"That's right, you should know much better than to talk back to me." He glared at me then walked into the bathroom.

**I am so sorry that I made Rin like some obsessed pathetic thing in this chapter, as the story unfurls I'm hoping she'll become more independant, thoughts on Kaito? Meiko? How about Rosie?**

**Mikuo: I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU, YOU PSYCHO!**

**Rosie: *Chases Mikuo with wedding ring and tux* Just...for...this...story!**

**Mikuo: I said no! You crazy lady with Wedding equipment!**

**Rin: It's just for this story!**

**Kaito: Get over it**

**Meiko: Throw caution to the wind my friend,**

**Mikuo: Fine! But only the wedding!**

**Rosie: Don't forget our honeymoon my love *Wiggles eyebrows***

**Mikuo: Kill me now...**

**Review! Absolutely hate me? Tell me why! Love it (what is wrong with you)? Tell me why!**

**Just look at that pretty little review box waiting to be pushed!**


	2. I meet the girl that slept with Kaito

**The Bond**

**Chapter 2: I meet the girl that slept with Kaito**

**Oh My Gosh! I got reviews! :O You have no idea how happy I am right now!**

**Thankyou to ninjagoforever1 for the fave, follow and review! Thankyou to Amaya Snow for the fave, follow and review! Thanks to MizuneMinamiki for the Follow and Review! **

**I shall reply to all reviews at the end, and that is how it shall be now and forever ok guys?**

Flights to Japan are way too stressful, finding your seat is even harder. Do you know what's really depressing? Kaito didn't even kiss me goodbye! Psh, psh I understand he's out of my league but still, why is he so god damn cold towards me? I have a little confession to make here; I haven't once been to visit my parents. Call me a bad daughter or whatever but that Crypton Academy worked me so hard I barely found time to eat and sleep! Ok sorry, that was way off on a tangent wasn't it? Back to the plane story.

I arrived at the airport fairly safely (Besides the few idiots who think they own the motorway and tried to kill me!) and had to find my plane. And as if that wasn't enough- they wouldn't even help me when I asked where my seat was. The plane was a sea and I was the tiny diver trying to find the smallest pearl ever (The pearl being my seat of course). When I finally dug deep enough to find the tiny pearl, I sighed and sat back in the comfortable yet simple chairs. The murky plane window reminded me of the glass barrier separating Kaito and I. For 3 whole weeks we'd be in completely different countries, I'd had my doubts about Kaito's loyalty before but recently so much has happened (The rejection and this Miki chick) are just some of those events. I know Kaito loves me, he does right?

"Is this seat B31?" A turquoise haired girl interrupted my thoughts, I looked up at her, she was extremely beautiful and had the figure all girls wish they could have. I was pretty much flat as flat can be so I branded all busty girls my mortal enemies...buuuuut...I'll let this one be my friend...maybe.

"Yeah! Yours is this one here" I patted the seat next to mine cheerfully, this girl seemed nice and she looked around my age too.

"I was prepared for a super-long boring flight to Japan!" She beamed at me.

"Me too! Last time, my fiance and I went to France and this old guy fell asleep on my arm!"

"No way! That's so bad!" She sat next to me "I'm Miku by the way"

"That's such a pretty name!" I replied

"You'll make me blush" She gushed, holding her hands over her burning cheeks.

"So, what brings you to Japan? Modelling career?" I asked,

"Modelling? No, no, no, no I'm not pretty enough for that" Then she giggled at my look of disbelief "I'm actually attending my little brother's wedding"

"Oh a wedding?! That's pretty cute!" I smiled

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" She was looking at me like she was about to drop a great-big- huge secret bomb on me at any moment,

"Sure, fire away" I laughed at my own joke then turned back to serious Rin for a seriously serious talk.

"My boss abuses me" Annnnnddddd there's the bomb I was talking about a few moments ago...

"What? How so?" I tried to hide the shock in my voice but it wouldn't go

"He forces me to stay in a realtionship with him but...he has a fiance!"

"He tells me he loves me over and over but...I have no reason to split the two up!" She grasped hold of my hands, I can't say I wasn't creeped out by this. I'd met the girl like what...30 minutes ago?

"If he's got a fiance then you can't be with him now can you?" She looked like she was about to cry and my heart ripped apart with guilt.

"Look, if he has a fiance he must be marrying her for love right? So, if he loves her then you should be strong and break it off with him" I gently squeezed her hand to prevent the river that was about to blow me away.

"But...he's scary when he's angry, he might hit me..." She whispered trying to stop herself from crying,

"Then he isn't worth your time Miku, you're so beautiful, you could get whoever you god damn want!" I paused "If he has a fiance and still goes around telling girls he loves them then he's not deserving of someone like you"

"But we already slept together" She whispered in my ear "I can't turn back now"

"WHAT?!" I shouted a little bit too loudly, the whole plane turned around to look at me, including Meiko.

"Meiko?!"

"Eheheh...sorry Lady Rin but your parents said I had to come with you to look after you"

"I'm 18 Meiko"

"And I'm 30!"

"You're 30?!" Miku shrieked, both Meiko and I looked at her.

"I don't look it do I?" She flipped her short brown hair playfully,

"I thought you were a model!" When those words left Miku's mouth I burst out laughing,

"Miss Drunkard over here?! A model?!" I couldn't help but laugh, how could my maid be a model...ever? With her tight red mini-skirt and red tank-top covered with a leather biker-girl jacket...it would never happen.

"Hey! I used to be hot!"

"Yeah! Maybe in your last year of highschool but those days have long gone" It was always the same, Meiko and I would playfully bite eachothers ankles off.

"Hey, I wasn't 16 that long ago you know!" Then she smirked at me "You're just jealous of my great big b-"

"MEIKO!" I shouted at her to get her to stop talking, Miku giggled and Meiko turned back around to the front of the plane in defeat.

"So anyway, Miku you can't be with this guy, he has a fiance!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was engaged, when I met him it was for an interview and he told me I could only have the job if I slept with him!" Miku began to cry "I really needed the money so I took the offer, he let me sleep with him" I felt really sorry for this girl, I guess this was the kind of stuff you heard about in the news, pretty girls getting manipulated by skanky guys.

"Miku, this guys sounds like an idiot"

"But he started being really nice to me, he let me have the job and made me the boss, he then promised he loved only me." She lifted her hands away from her eyes "I didn't know he had a fiance, originally he was nice as I said earlier but then I found out he had a fiance and he snapped, he wouldn't let me leave him"

"Miku it's ok, have fun whilst you're here in Japan" I couldn't help but hug her, sure we weren't long-time friends but what she'd just told me was extremely personal. "I'll help you so it's ok..."

"Rin? You are my first friend ever" She sobbed into my clothes "Everyone at work began to call me slut and slag all because he had a fiance..."

"Don't worry, it's ok" I reassured her. Eventually I got her to smile and the plane journey seemed to fly right by! (No pun intended).

Finally I was back in Japan, 12 whole years...it seemed like forever ago, no not even forever, it seemed like a dream, a lonely and forgotten dream of a child.

"So Miku, be sure to contact me ok?" I shouted as she ran forward to catch a taxi.

"I will! Thankyou Rin!" She shouted back cheerfully. Behind that picturesque smile of hers and that cheery attitude was a painful relationship. I'd never experience anything like that. Never. That was the very topic that littered my mind for a good half an hour before my eye was drawn to a small metal badge on the floor. I picked it up out of curiousity. I knew I'd seen that girl before.

_Miku Hatusune_

_Manager_

_Japanese Line_

_Frozen Shion_

She was the boss of Kaito's Japanese ice-cream range...

**Eugh, such a boring and short chapter, I'm so sorry, it's just so that you know that I'll update this story and so you don't get bored of waiting. Next chapter will be longer I swear!**

**Review Replies (Oh God I've always wanted to say that):**

**Ninjagoforever1****: THANKYOUUU~ Weddings are beautiful aren't they? They make me want to cry...**

**Mikuo: STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT!**

**Mikuo-Chan is too mean to me. And eventually there shall be two guys. xD**

**Thankyou for reviewing - Here, a Len shaped cookie**

**Amaya-Snow****: Thankyou Amaya-Chan for the review! I wanted Kaito to be a jerk xD he has to be to fit the image I projected upon him in my plans for this story. I like the way that Meiko is portrayed, it's very different to how I usually see her. And Rosie (surprise, surprise) is actually just me and the way I am xD**

**Thankyou for reviewing - Here, a Len shaped cookie**

**MizuneMinamiki****: xD This feels so weird...usually I'm the one reviewing \(*0*)/**

**Mikuo: STOP GOING OVER THE TOP ALL THE TIME!**

**Me: MIKUO! NOT YET! YOU CAN BE IN THE AUTHORS NOTE LATER!**

**Kaito was meant to be a 'jerk' - (My friends and I were discussing how some American words can't be said with an English accent or else we just sound weird, Jerk was one of them xD) He has to get his own way right? I got some freaky images when you said the whole RinxGaku thing...there are some things in the world you can never unsee. Ehhh, you can ship whoever you like with all the VOCALOIDs bar one called Miku-**

**Mikuo: Shut your mouth right now or I will cut you off**

**Me: Mikuo! Do I need to get the water spray bottle again?**

**Mikuo: *Walks away***

_**You have been invited to the wedding of Rosie and Mikuo Hatsune **_**Oh what can I say, J'adore Mikuo! **

**Mikuo: Really? Now it's French?**

**Me: Propose to me at the top of the Eiffel Tower, ma cherie!**

**Mikuo: No.**

**Me: Ouch, shot down.**

**And...I hope this chapter kinda helped clear things up, if not then I can assure you, no. Miki is not with Kaito. Kaito? Attractive?**

**Sorry I had no idea those words could ever be in the same sentence.**

**I like Meiko in this story too, she's pretty funny (I hope)**

**Rosie is amazing. She's just truly awesome...**

**Mikuo: Being a bit, big-headed there aren't we?**

**Me: *Sprays Mikuo with the water* Bad puppy. **

**I checked so hard to try and findall mistakes, oh well, hopefully this chapter isn't as bad. **

**I really wanted Rin to be pathetic because I wanted her to kinda be mentally bullied into thinking she can't do better than Kaito. I know, Kaito is a...*Scan vocabulary for a word **

**that isn't a swear word*...meanie.**

**Ohhh so that's where Piko went! I was wondering where he'd been all this time!**

**Hi Piko!**

**Thanks for the review - here, a Piko shaped cookie for you! **

**Let me know what your favourite VOCALOID is so that I can give you shaped cookies ok?**

**Rosie-Chan xxx**


	3. I meet Rosie's friends

**The Bond**

**Chapter 3: Japan, Rosie and Shopping**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took so long to update!**

**I'm gonna try to update this story weekly (or sooner) if possible because, you see, I'm not allowed to use my computer unless my Mum puts in the password so I can't get on it everyday. But, by updating weekly, I will hopefully be able to bring you better quality and longer chapters! *Happy dance***

**Thanks to Lau-Chan-Miki-Chi for the follow!**

I knew I'd seen that girl before,

_Miku Hatsune_

_Manager_

_Japanese Line_

_Frozen Shion_

She was the boss of Kaito's Japanese ice-cream range...

I began inwardly shouting at myself, I couldn't belive I hadn't recognised her name! It's not everyday you meet a Miku now is it?

"Rin? Kagamine Rin?" Another model-esque girl tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah that's me!" At my answer, she smiled prettily in relief.

"Miku asked me to send someone to pick you up because apparently the big-boss Kaito asked her over the phone but then she was in England so it wasn't possible for her, eventually I just decided to come and meet you myself!" Her red hair bounced as she moved her head.

"I see, well yes, I am Kagamine Rin. And you are?" I asked politely,

"Miki, Furukawa Miki but I don't mind if you call me Miki-Chan" Oh. So THIS is Miki. I scanned her so see if she was worthy enough to have an affair with someone as great as my Kaito. Her body was ok, she was skinny but she had no chest, infact compared with me, her chest was in the negatives. Her cherry red hair was lovely and long, she had a cute flick on the top of her head. No-one could deny her beauty, she was definitly on par with Miku's beauty. She honestly was much better for Kaito than someone like me. I don't deserve someone as gorgeous as my Kaito. Beautiful people should go and be in a beautiful world, leading beautiful lives, with beautiful partners and beautiful children. They should not be stuck with someone plain and boring like me buuuttttt then I guess that's one of Kaito's attractive points, he isn't shallow like most guys are.

"Uhhh Kagamine-San?" Whilst I was in England I'd completely forgotten about honourifics so to hear her calling me Kagamine-San was kinda weird. Miki waved a small, delicate and perfectly manicured hand infront of my face "Are you ok? You've been staring at me for the last 10 minutes" Then she glanced down at her clothes "Are my clothes too weird? I'll change if you don't want to be seen in public with someone like me, dressed like this!" I allowed myself to giggle,

"Why would I be embarrassed? I should be saying the same thing to you!" I laughed

"What? Why would I be embarrassed of being seen with someone like you?" She was clearly puzzled. God, are all beautiful girls like this? They have no clue just how amazing they are?

"What do you mean someone like me?" I narrowed me eyes at her.

"Well, you're so pretty...I mean...I...I feel inferior" Miki looked down sheepishly.

"What?! You're so funny" I waved my hand infront of my face dismissivly. She was going to speak but then she stopped herself, her expression changed from thoughtful to a smirk.

"I appear to have lost my Piko-Chan" She glanced around briefly "He's probably hanging out in a cage somewhere" She shrugged and I was left non-the-wiser.

"And Piko-Chan is...?" I let curiousity take over,

"My Best Friend" She sighed "People always steal him and put him in cages, it's that same for all the shota guys, Len-Kun, Oliver-Kun, Mikuo-Kun no wait, Mikuo-Kun used to get stolen but then Rosie-Chan would curse any girl that came within a metre of him. I wouldn't really class Mikuo as a shota guy anyway" She quickly glanced around to see if any of Rosie's many spies had seen/heard her. "Don't get me wrong, I love Rosie-Chan, I really do...she's...just so...bizarre!" I nodded in agreement then remembered that this was the girl Kaito called 'sweetie',

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked suddenley,

"No...Utatane Piko is my best friend" She wasn't quite sure why I'd asked.

"Why are you having an affair with Kaito?"

"What?! Who told you that?! I'm happy with having my best friend Piko-Chan, he's cute and sweet. Why would I want Shion-San, no way, he's too scary plus he's a douche" She was clearly taken aback by my accusation "You're thinking of Hatsune-San, apparently their pretty close but I can't point any fingers"

"Miku...Miki..." I gasped and then grabbed Miki's hand, "I am so sorry!" Why hadn't I realised it sooner, Kaito was the one who was Miku's boss! But...there was no way, Kaito just wouldn't cheat on me like that. He wasn't that kind of person. I had faith in my wonderful husband-to-be!

"Right so, I'll be staying at my parents house which is 02 Promise Crescent, can you please take me there Miki-Chan?" I appolgised repeatedly as we slowly drove to my parent's house. She accepted the appologies every time.

"Wow...it's...big" She stared in awe at my parent's house. To call it a mansion would give it much more justice. I was unsure about what to expect, afterall, I hadn't seen these people in 12years. My feeling towards meeting them was that of the feeling of going to meet your new boss, or going to the headmaster's office after you'd done your first naughty thing. I did not feel that this would be a joyous reunion of a daughter and her parents. The only person I'd truly missed and couldn't wait to see again was my older brother Rinto. At the time of my leaving he was only 12 but we'd already formed a deep bond. The darkening sky was alive with flickering fireflies, the newly appearing stars glimmered away as I trudged up the path I'd once so happily ran down. It was then, that my whole world faded out to black,

_A small, blonde haired girl (of about 6 years old)____chased a boy (of about the same age) around a huge lawn of fresh, green grass. The crystal blue lake was glittering in the summer sunset and the trees were causing light to poke through in little shafts, hitting the floor in circles, _

_"It's time to go!" A woman's voice called out, her voice had that nasal quality that you expect to hear coming from a rich person._

_"Do you really have to leave?" The little boy said clutching onto his best friend's arm, his eyes were watering. "I'll get Mummy to let you stay here!"_

_"No...I have to go..." The girl was fighting back tears. "Lets make an unbreakable bond, right here, that when I've graduated, we will get married and be together forever". An old lady passing by asked the two if that was really what they both wanted. Both replied saying that it truly was, chuckling to herself in her old age, she gently tapped the ground with her walking stick "Very well, you shall be binded together with this promise, a promise made by childhood friends" Then she smiled as if slightly amused by something. Moving on, she waved goodbye to the two young girl stood up and ran down the path, looking back once more at her best friend, she let a single tear slide down her cheek. "I PROMISE I WILL MARRY YOU ONE DAY!"_

My head was pounding, it had been many years since I'd had that dream. Over time, the face and features of that little boy have faded. I still remembered the sights and emotions as I said goodbye to him but...I couldn't remember who it was but...whoever it was...they were the key to breaking my bond and if I could find them, I'd finally be able to marry my one true love...Kaito.

"Rin-Chan!" Rinto peered over me, I jumped up and hung off his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Rinto! It's been so long!"

"So..I hear you have a fiance" He narrowed his eyes at me. Oh...I see, he's playing the protective older brother.

"Don't worry Rinto, he is very respectable, my Kaito Shion is the best in the world"

"Kaito Shion...Kaito Shion...Shion...Frozen..Shion?" Rinto gulped "That...Kaito?"

"Uh-Huh!" I dipped my head in agreement

"Rin-Chan...he's famous in Japan for his promiscuity, just the other day he was in our magazines saying he'd got yet another girlfriend. Even though he's in England, he's widely hated in Japan, everyone feels sorry for his poor fiance...who...is...you..." Rinto trailed off. I shook my head in disbelief. I was about to shout at him for badmouthing my wonderful Kaito when a meek knock came from my door.

"Come in~" I sang. One of the youngest maids walked in.

"Uhh, sorry to interupt Rin-Sama but...Shaw-San is here to see you"

"Send her in!" I was excited to finally see my best friend again. "Rinto. out." I pointed at the door, Rinto pouted then walked out.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin!" Rosie came running into the room and hugged me. We'd not seen each other in about 2 years and so we were pretty happy at our reunion. All of the people in the 'Magically Gifted' category of Crypton Academy graduate when they are 16, the rest graduate at 18. I guess Rosie came over to Japan, got this Mikuo guy and then they decided to marry.

"So, you got a fiance, bit young aren't you?" I asked her,

"As did you and so are you" She quickly shot back.

"Yeah...Kaito..." I replied quietly,

"Having doubts are we?"

"No! It's just...everyone says he's promiscuous, I know he is out of my league and everything but...would he really cheat on me?" Tears began to escape my eyes,

"What?! Who told you that he was out of your league?"

"He did."

"Rinny-Rin-Rin! I will not tolerate my best friend acting like she's ugly and unworthy of a..." Rosie began to scan her vocabulary for a word that isn't swearing "...meanie like BaKaito"

"Oh Rosie you're so funny" I giggled,

"I know I am" Then she hit me over the head "But now is not the time for compliments, I'm taking you out to go and meet my friends! Change into something nice ok?"

"What? No please Rosie, I'd rather stay home today, I only just got here" Eventually she managed to convince me.

"Just wait till you meet Lenny-Len-Len, Piko-Kun, Mikuo and Teto-Chan" She smiled at me "You'll love them!"

"I'm sure I will" I mumbled. She politely left so that I could get changed. I decided to wear my above-the-knee, yellow and black dress. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then added my clips, replacing my usual white bow with a yellow and black one to match the dress. I grabbed a black backpack and headed out the door.

"Ok, ready!" I smiled,

"Aren't you going to say bye to your parents before you leave?"

"No, I'll go and see them later" We passed Rinto on the landing,

"Hey beautiful" He winked at Rosie, she held up her hand, showing her ring and without looking at him she replied,

"Still engaged Rinto." I winced and then followed Rosie to the door,

"Rin-Chan! About Mum and Dad, the-" Rinto called after me, I slammed the door, I didn't care what he had to say about them, even though I'd not contacted them, they'd not contacted me either.

Once in Rosie's car I decided to drop a question,

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I wanted to go out for a meal but everyone else said no, in the end I decided to just go shopping for your bridesmaid dress"

"Wait...I'm a bridesmaid?!"

"...didn't I tell you?"

"No! Rosie! No you didn't!"

"Oh well, what can you do?"

"Stop being so laid-back about this! I need a really nice dress now!"

"That's why we're going shopping!" She replied happily.

"Why couldn't we just teleport?"

"Because it's not everyday that someone just disappears off the street and then poofs into a new place now is it?"

"I suppose"

"Plus...Mikuo gets freaked out by my magic"

"Why do you address Mikuo as just...wait a second..." I realised something.

"What?"

"Does Mikuo have an older sister?"

"Uhh, yeah I think so, she's like 20 or something and she's called M-"

"Miku..."Rosie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah that's it!" Then she looked confused "But how did you know? Oh wait...she's the boss of Kaito's Japanese line, correct?"

"Yeah...she is." I replied gloomily. Miku was Mikuo's older sister meaning that Rosie was becoming the sister-in-law to a girl who slept with my Kaito. "She also slept with Kaito" Rosie swerved the car across the road in shock.

"WHAT?!" She shouted. The noise of several cars beeping their horns rang out.

"She told me on the plane yesterday"

"Rinny-Rin-Rin you have it completely wrong"

"No I don't, she told me very clearly that her boss was sleeping with her!"

"RIN! Shut up until you know what you're talking about!" Rosie was seriously pissed with me, "Stop accusing her, Miku would never do that to someone"

"She told me that she'd slept with her boss to get the job"

"Yeah when she was 15! She wanted to work in a maid cafe as she needed the money badly so she went for an interview, he made her sleep with him and then wouldn't let her leave"

"Oh."

"It was never Kaito. Never." Rosie was still angry, I could tell "Her boss is some skanky guy"

"But still, he has a fiance...is that a coincidence? I think not!" It had to be Kaito, it just had to be!

"That's what he told her so that she couldn't break it off, you see if he told her that then technically it's against the law, he said that he'd tell everyone she made him cheat on his fiance if she broke it off. He doesn't even have one yet she still believes he does"

"Then why did Kaito call her sweetie on the phone?" I still wasn't convinced.

"Have you NOT seen her? If I didn't have my wonderful Mikuo then I'd marry her, all guys are after her"

"Rosie. That made you sound creepy"

"I guess it did didn't it?!" She began laughing,

"Why then-"

"Why do you want Kaito to cheat on you?! It's like you won't be satisfied unless Kaito is cheating on you, big whoop your fiance is a freakin man-slag!" Rosie shouted at me.

"Hey! Kaito is extremely respectable"

"Yeah, in a brothel maybe" Rosie mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Eugh, you're awful!" I playfully hit her on the arm.

"Why don't you just break it off with Kaito? I can find you someone much better!"

"Rosie...I truly do love him, he can cheat on me as much as he wants and I will never break up with him ever, plus why would I throw 5 years away?"

"Rin...when did you become so pathetic?" Rosie whispered to herself, I chose to pretend I'd not heard. "Ahh~ We're here~" She sang out, she pulled into a parking space and got out. A trio of people were stood waiting outside a large shopping centre. There was a boy with short blue-green hair, one with blond hair pulled into a ponytail and a girl with red hair that spiraled off both sides of her head.

"Mikuooo~ MY LOVE!" Rosie ran enthusiatically towards the turquoised haired boy. He stepped aside just as she reached him so that she ran straight into the wall,

"And you question my relationship..." I mumbled.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin! This is Teto-Chan" She pointed at the girl with red hair to which she replied with a smile and a wave. "This is Lenny-Len-Len" He lifted a hand and smirked, I blushed,

"That's enough playboy, Neko96 will get jealous" Rosie scolded him. Then she looked lovingly at who I'd guessed was Mikuo. "And this...piece of heaven...is Mikuo!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Wow, he loves you loads" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Despite the way it looks, those two do love each other...Mikuo-Kun is more of don't-act-lovey-dovey-in-public kinda guy" Teto whispered to me quietly. I nodded in understanding, so that's how it is. Mikuo only acts mean...maybe...no...never mind.

"So! I want Rinny-Rin-Rin and Lenny-Len-Len to go and look at dresses, we need a guy's opinion on Rin's dress and I won't allow Mikuo to go" Rosie glanced at Len, he seemed to be ok with it. I wasn't all to happy about going off to a random shop with some random guy but Rosie was so happy, I felt too bad to refuse!

"Come on then, lets go try on some sexy dresses" Len smiled at me,

"Lenny-Len-Len, she has a fiance and you have a girlfriend! None of your playboy nonsense!"

"Neko is NOT my girlfriend" He pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say" Teto, Mikuo and Rosie said in synch. I smiled sadly, I'd focused so much on my relationship with Kaito, I'd neglected my best friend, I guess...she's finally found proper friends. Even Prima who was my bridesmaid isn't that close to me.

Before long, Len grabbed my hand,

"Come on daydreamer, time to shop" He sighed. Rosie, Teto and Mikuo all walked off together,

"We're meeting them back here at 4, that leaves us with only 7 hours to choose"

I allowed myself to be dragged off, 7 hours. He'd said ONLY 7 hours.

SOMEONE SAVE ME~

**Ehhh, not worth the wait huh? Ok! So, few things to explain here. **

**Firstly - Miki's last name**** - I know that 'Furukawa' isn't her last name but I didn't want her to introduce herself as A2-SF Miki...because...that's just plain weird. As you hard-core Miki fans will know, she is voiced by Miki Furukawa...so I took that as her last name instead ^-^**

**Secondly - Miku's maid cafe job's boss**** - I suck. I know. I really didn't want Miku to be the bad guy here. I wanted her to be likeable, there are way too many fanfictions where Miku is a bitch. So, no, Kaito was not the one that she was sleeping with. And don't worry! Sleazy boss shall get what he deserves as my story unfurls!**

**Thirdly - Honourifics**** - I cannot remember if I made Rin explain this or not but...honourifics are now being used because she has gone to Japan (It's only to be expected right?) **

**Fourthly (And lastly) - Pathetic Rin**** - Rin basically worships Kaito, so she will stay with him whatever happens. Now that Lenny-Len-Len has been introduced I hope that no-one will ask me, **

_**'When is RinxLen gonna happen?'**_** Hints will be placed but no major moments for a while because Rin is still infatuated with Kaito at this point...so sorry about that :) **

**I won't do review replies, for this chapter since I don't have much time and I'd like to post this sometime today without all my crappy rambling. Next chapter I will do replies!**

**FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED: HERE IS A LEN, MIKUO, RIN, TETO, RINTO OR NEKO96 SHAPED COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**(Mizune-Chan, you may have a specially baked Piko-Cookie)**

**Bai-Bai!**

**xx Rosie-Sama98 xx**

**Follow me: RosieShaw98**

**Deviantart me: Ikarishipper98**


	4. Len The Pop Star With 4 Girlfriends?

**The Bond**

**Chapter 4: Len The Pop Star With 4 Girlfriends?**

**I know, I suck ok? But you really can't blame me because my Mum won't put in the passcode for me :I I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up within the next few weeks but I'm going on holiday the Sunday after next so updating shall be difficult! :) Anyway, boring intro is boring so I'll begin chapter 4 where I believe Rin and Len are shopping! xD Enjoy!**

Len dragged me into an expensive looking shop that was right in the middle of the way-too-large-if-you-ask-me shopping centre. There were lots of dresses to choose from to my right but Len took me to the other side of the shop.

"Uhh Len...what are you doing?" I watched as Len filtered through various banana costumes, Len shrugged, "Bananas are healthy right?" I nodded uncertainly, wondering what this had to do with finding a dress "So it's ok then!" He smiled happily at his theory.

"LEN! I CAN'T BE A BRIDESMAID IN A BANANA COSTUME!" I looked at Len, he had his hands clasped together and his eyes were all glassy, he was clearly imagining a wedding of banana costumes. There was a familiarity and also a slight sense of fondness to the way he acted, like we were old friends or something.

"He's an idiot.." I sighed quietly. I hit him over the head. "I need a proper dress!" He looked at me sadly but I didn't falter. "Len..I'm being serious" He frowned,

"How can you have such a cute face but be so mean?" He asked in a I-want-sympathy kind of voice, I smiled at him sweetly,

"Compliments failing." Then I giggled as Len waved goodbye to the banana costumes. He seemed so familiar...

"Comeon, we need to go and look over here" I pulled him away from the bananas. We walked over to where the dresses were folded on shelves. I reached up and grabbed a bunch of folded dresses, placed them into my shopping basket and began to walk away when Len got hold of my arm and pulled me back.

"Wait, you don't need to rush you know!"

"...this is pretty awkward" I looked down at his hand clasped around my wrist,

"What? Why?" Len asked as he flicked his eyes over some of the dresses, quickly pulling his hand back.

"Well...I literally only just met you" Then I giggled at the cliche about to escape my lips "But...I feel like I've known you for longer than I can imagine" Len's head snapped up as if he found something exciting.

"Oh? Really?" He smiled at me hopefully,

"Why do you look so hopeful?"

"Oh...no reason really" He let his smile falter.

"Oh don't be sad" I patted his head.

"I feel so much better after being patted on the head like a dog" Len replied sarcastically.

"So...what's your fiance like?" Len asked

"Amazing! Awesome! Astounding! Beautiful! Gorgeous! He's...he's...Kaito Shion" I gazed at the roof with my hands clasped together and allowed my eyes to glaze over. "He's wonderful and lovely and perfec-"

"Shion-San is...you know..."

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Promiscuous." I said through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't gonna" Len held his hands up in both defeat and innocence. "But you know, his reputation is pretty bad"

"...you have 4 seconds to shut up"

"Or what?"

"I'll call you a meanie"

"Ouch, that will kill me"

"Just shut up" I smiled. Moments later we were at the changing rooms.

"This one!" Len held up a sheer piece of black material. It had a slit up the side.

"Oh yeah! Ok then! I'll wear it when I go to my part-time job"

"Wait...you will?!"

"Yeah! At my work in the brothel!"

"You're not funny Kagamine-San"

"I am pretty funny" I paused for a moment "You don't need to call me Kagamine-San you know"

"...Kagamine" Len replied after a while.

"No." I said seriously "Call me Rin"

"Ok then" Then Len smiled his blush-at-me smile "Rin"

I began to look through the dresses I'd picked up earlier.

"Rin?"

"One minute Len"

"Rin? Rin?"

"Just one second I'm looking at dresses"

"RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinR inRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRi nRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinR inRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRi nRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinR inRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRi nRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinR inRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin RinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRi nRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRinRin" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT..." I counted to 10 and then breathed outwards "Len...what is it?"

"I was just wondering what brothel you work at"

"I DON'T WORK AS A PROSTITUTE!" I shouted just loud enough for the hot guy stood at the counter to hear. "Len, help me or leave please"

"I'll help" Len smiled innocently.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! IS THAT LEN-SAMA?!" A young girl shrieked.

"It is!" Another one said, before long we were surrounded by screaming and very annoying girls.

"Please sign my arm"

"Sign my neck"

"Sign this picture"

"Please may I take a photo with you?"

"Kiss me!"

I dipped out of the crowd and went to stand further away. I noticed a shy looking girl stood away from the crowd, her mid-length black hair was pulled into two low down bunches tied with yellow bands, her outfit looked almost like a school uniform but not exactly, it was a red dress with a white shirt and a short checked tie, knee-high socks and brown alice shoes added to her 'school' outfit. She looked like she wanted a signature too.

"He won't bite you know" I said quietly. She jumped back.

"Oh...I'm here with my cousin" She spoke in a near-whisper "She's the one at the front with the red hair, she's not actually my cousin but she is the only one who'll talk with me, she's 16"

"I can see her" I looked disapprovingly at the girl, she had everything on show. "But...why is everyone crowding around Len?"

"Wow, you're on friendly terms with him?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Uhh, no I only just met him a few hours ago"

"Really? Wow, you're so lucky" She looked at me "Len-Sama usually ignores girls"

"Oh? Really?" I wasn't entirely sure why Len was so popular.

"Uh-huh! He must really like you" She smiled

"Oh no no no no no no" I waved my hands around wildly infront of my face "I have a fiance back in England"

"So cool! You're a English born Japanese girl then?"

"No, I went to Crypton Academy there"

"You're amazing!"

"So how old are you anyway?" She acted and spoke like an adult, it was really strange,

"I'm 9!" She smiled at me.

"Aww you're adorable!" I hugged her lightly.

"Yeah but everyone at school picks on me because I live at the orphanage"

"What?! That's disgusting!"

"It's not like my parents are dead or anything...they just gave me up...had no time for me I guess" To hear words like that come out of a child as young as 9 was truly sickening, I couldn't believe that she'd been stripped of her childhood like that.

"What about friends? Don't you have any of those?"

"I did, I had Ryuto but he got adopted" I was suddenly reminded of the young boy I'd made the promise with when I was younger. Remembering the feeling as I took the last glance at him. I too, was only young when I left for England. I guess that's why I felt so much sympathy for this girl.

"Hey, how about...I come and visit you everyday whilst I'm here in Japan?"

"You really would?!" She smiled at me so happily "Thankyou...ummm...can I ask you what your name is?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Kagamine Rin!"

"Well then thankyou Rin Onee-San!"

"And may I ask you what your name is?"

"I'm Kaai Yuki" She blushed and held onto her skirt.

"A cute name for a cute child" I smiled down at her "Well Yuki-Chan, how about we go and meet Len?"

"Ok!" She dipped her head enthusiastically.

"Oi Len" I shouted above the girls' screams, they all shot dirty glares at me.

"What is it Rin?" I pulled him out of the crowd.

"Yuki-Chan wants to meet you"

"Who's Yuki-Chan?"

"H...hello!" Yuki stepped out from behind me. She was playing with her red skirt again.

Len crouched down so that his face was in line with Yuki's,

"So, you're the one that's been talking to my beautiful companion then?" He smiled and spoke gently. Yuki giggled, Len was very kind and extremely good to her. That feeling of fondness for his actions came back, it tickled my stomach. I smiled as Len continued to talk with the little girl,

"Bye bye! Rin Onee-San!" Yuki waved as her older cousin dragged her out of the shop. I turned to look at Len

"That was nice you know" I nudged him with my elbow,

"What was?"

"That! You were so kind to her"

"Hmm, yeah"

"No, I'm serious, I didn't think you could be kind like that!" I smiled then frowned. "I still don't understand the whole fan thing...why do you have fans?"

"Ehehe" Len blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand,"I do a little modelling and acting in dramas, I've also had an album out, working on my next"

"A pop star?" I gasped "I know someone famous!"

"Yeah...more than you actually realise..." Len muttered,

"Sorry?What was that?" I asked but Len replied with a shake of his head. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Yeah...you used to say the same thing" Len mumbled away to himself

"Please stop mumbling, you know how I hate the mumbling"

"Mother Gothel? Really? You just quoted Tangled Rin! How old are you, like 5?"

"Tangled is an excellent film"

"Go and try on your dresses" Len pushed me into a cubicle.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Len shouted, he then turned to Rosie.

"SHE. IS. IMPOSSIBLE."

"She can't be that bad" Rosie sat and sipped her tea calmly. She turned her head to me "Rin, are you being annoying and impossible?"

"No! I only said that I didn't like any of the dresses"  
"You...didn't like any of them?"

"No! She didn't, she tried on all of the dresses that fit her and didn't like any of them!"

"I have standards" I shrugged and looked at Len.

"So do I but I'd still be able to pick a dress" Len was mad at me, we'd spent all day in various different clothes shops and I hadn't liked any of the dresses. So I caused a huge problem for us, which is why Mikuo, Rosie, Len and I ended up sat in a small cafe. We were trying to discuss what to do. Apparently Teto left early because her brother was back in Japan after being in Mauritus for a year.

"Mikuo honey, what do you think?" Rosie turned to Mikuo and smiled.

"I think you should call off our engagement" He sighed and turned away.

"Mikuo, I know you don't mean that and so do you" Len smirked at him in a I-know-all kind of way. Mikuo turned slightly pink and then looked down allowing his hair to fall over his face,

"KYYAAAAA~ YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE MIKUO!" Rosie squealed and squeezed Mikuo.

"Help...can't...breathe..." Mikuo reached out his hand to Len.

"Sorry, I have to go. Lenka needs me apparently" Len snapped his phone shut after reading a message. He excused himself and left the table.

"OH WAIT LENNNnnnnnnd he's gone..." Rosie called out to Len but he'd already left. She turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh Rin-Chan~ Do you want to go and give Len this letter that his girlfriend asked me to give him?"

"Sure...let me finish my cake then I'll go"

"Ok...here is Lenka's address, he'll probably be there" She handed me a small piece of paper with a barely readable address on it along with the letter.

The letter was in a black envelope, there was very swirly handwriting in yellow glittery gel pen that read Len and it smelled slighty of bananas, I smelt the paper and guessed that the gel pen was banana scented. I wandered round for a little while, finally I found SpiCe Lane...there were terraced houses in one long line on both sides of the street, I'd never been to this part of the city before so I'd never seen this lane either although it was kind of scary, all the houses blocked any exits, it also seemed darker than before. Walking cautiously up the path of 02, I knocked on the door,

"Lennn~ please answer it - ok hun?" I could hear a older female voice calling for Len to answer the door. After some bumping around, the door swung open.

"Rin?" Len's face was puzzled.

"Who is it Lenny?" A girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail appeared behind him.

"Was someone at the door Len~?" Another girl appeared behind him, she was very pretty, she had long, long white-grey hair and wore a red skirt,

"Are you inviting another girl round Len-Chan?" Another girl with blue hair, a blue scarf and a turquoise skirt on came round the corner and stood with Len. Another girl came to the door she had short pink hair and red cat ears, her outfit was a red full body suit. I counted the girls, there were four in total.

"LEN?! WHO IS THIS?!" All the girls shouted. Len shrugged,

"One of Rosie's friends" And then all the girls calmed down.

"Rin, this is Lenka, Tei, Aoki Lapis, and Iroha" He said pointing at the girls one by one.

"You...live with all these?!" I squeaked. All the girls nodded,

"WE'RE HIS GIRLFRIENDS!" They all said in unison, I blushed and looked at Len who looked throughly embarrased. He turned to them all,

"None of you are!" He shouted. He turned back to me,

"Actually Lenka is my older sister and all these are her friends, I don't live here - I only came to visit Lenka" He said explaining.

"You should stay here for a while Rin-Chan!" Lenka said kindly,

"I only came to deliver this letter" I said appologetically, Lenka pouted,

"You're so cute Rin-Chan! I wish Len would go out with you instead of-" Len shoved his hand over Lenka's mouth, "Sorry Rin what were you saying?" He asked, I handed Len the letter and he took it and looked at it. All the girls crowded around Len as he took the letter,

"Must be from Neko" Tei said in a 'I-hate-that-girl' kind of way. Len gulped. And as if right on que a girl with short blonde hair came running up the street,

"Lenn~!" She grabbed Len in a tight embrace and kissed him, I blushed. Lenka rolled her eyes. The Neko-girl span around and stared at me, her orange-red eyes bore into my cerulean blue ones. I scanned her, she was wearing a purple collar around her neck and a jumper that hung off her shoulders showing two red striped straps. She really scared me.

"You delivered my letter, so bye bye - get lost!" Len frowned.

"Neko...I...don't mind if she's here" I smiled at Len, Neko-girl started laughing,

"Oh, I get it...she likes you!" She clapped her hands together, "Oh this is good! Look, Rui or whatever your name is, Len is my boyfriend ok?" Then she pushed me.

"Neko, she's got a fiance! Leave her alone"

"Someone like _you_ got a fiance?" She threw her head back in amusment.

"Well, I should be getting back anyway, Rinto will be wondering where I am"

"Oh! Where do you live?" Lenka asked,

"We can take you home!" Tei smiled.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to" I said holding up my hands

"We want to...really!" Aoki and Iroha said in unison.

"Well...ok then...I live at 02 Promise Crescent" I whispered shyly. All the girls' mouths dropped.

"You live in one of those expensive houses?!" Aoki asked probably in disbelief

"Yeah...but I've been in England for the past 12 years"

"Lucky you!" said Tei. I nodded and then Lenka set off leading us to my house.

"So, Rin...you like Len?" Lenka asked out of the blue, it caught me off guard and I fell over,

"Uhh no...I-" I blushed,

"It's ok Rin-Chan, you can tell us - It's not like we'd tell him" Iroha and Tei giggled,

"I have a fiance" I managed to say " I really only met Len today...he seems ok as a person"

"Anyway, what guy is so lucky as to end up with a gorgeous girl like you?" Iroha asked giggling,

"Gorgeous huh?" I smiled before turning to a house next to us, "Here we are!" I looked up at my house. The door opened and Rinto rushed out,

"Rin-Chan you're safe!" He hugged me and I smiled "I was so worried about you!" He looked at the group of girls, "Friends?" He asked, I nodded.

"Something like that" He scanned the group and stopped on Lenka,

"Say she's pretty, single?" He whispered into my ear, I nodded,

"Yeah I think so" Lenka looked at Rinto and blushed,

"Thankyou ladies for escorting my dear Rin-Chan home" The group giggled, I rolled my eyes at Rinto-The-Playboy,

"Bye-bye!" I waved them goodbye and began to walk up the path when Tei pulled me back,

"Ok!" They pinned me down, took my mobile and entered all their numbers, "Hang out with us sometime ok?"

I nodded happily and walked up the grand path with Rinto, Lenka called out into the cool night air,

"And about you and Len! Please think seriously about it ok Rin?" I nodded.

"Len? Would...that...be a boy's name?" He asked. I nodded, his eyes flared up and he went into Rin-Is-Mine-And-Mine-Alone mode, I dismissed him by waving my hand.

"I'm engaged to Kaito remember?" Rinto breathed outwards then asked himself how he could forget, I giggled and continued into the house. Once inside, Rinto paused.

"Rin, I really should tell you about Mum and Dad now..."

"Rinto, I don't care...they didn't try to call me when I was in England for 12 years, they didn't even come to greet me when I returned!"

"But Rin...I really think you should listen"

"Ok fine" I sighed and prepared myself for whatever was to come.

**FI-NA-LLY! Blegh, most of this was copied and pasted from a previous story that I wrote but never published xD I'm so lazy. **

**You know? Recently I've been obsessed with Tomoe from KamiHaji :) **

**Mikuo: Tomoe...that's a boy right?**

**Me: OH MY KAMI-SAMA MIKUO IS JEALOUS!**

**Mikuo: I TAKE IT BACK! I take it back...readers please save meeee~**

**Me: *Drags Mikuo into a secret room***

**~Review Replies~**

**Mizune****: Yeah, I have to say I was pretty proud of that line, but then it occured to me after I'd posted it that...you know...no-one else would understand the whole cage thing xD Yeaaahhhh Rosie is pretty strange, she's half based on what I'm actually like and half based on what I'd like to be like. Len...is a pop star so to get his I'm-famous-I-fricken-kick-butt image, I had to make him seem that way xD Neko...hmmm how to explain their relationship...their story is more explained in the next chapter but to shortly explain it, Len believed that Neko was more beautiful than anyone in the world and so they dated for a while but then she cheated on him and she pretty much treated him like Kaito does Rin, they broke up for a while then Len became a model/actor/singer. When Len became famous she belived he was 'worthy' enough of someone like her...**

**Introducing yourself as that would seem pretty psycho. If I did that to my friends here in England they'd probably look at one another and then dismiss it, infact I can picture the scene now xD**

**Me: Yo! What's up? I'm SF-A2 Rosie!**

**My friend: Who knows what goes on in the head of Rosie?**

**My other friend: I'm guessing she saw it on an anime...**

**My other, other friend: Ever since she started on the anime...she's never been the same...**

**Piko cookies are beautiful aren't they? I was looking at pictures of Piko, (casually as any normal person does) and my little sister Isla walked in and then slowly backed out asking why I was looking at pictures of little girls in dresses xD **

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW!**

**I****A-K1002:****To put it simply, Kaito has (apparently) many girlfriends, sorry for confuzzling you :S **

**Rin is pretty pathetic xD Yeah, yeah I understand the whole SF-A2 thing, sorry about that but I am correct about the Furukawa thing, please don't correct me if you're going to do it incorrectly as that really annoys me...I also talk alittle Japanese so I understand honorifics too thankyou very much xD Yeah, I didn't want Miku to be some slutty slag :) You shall find out what is Rin's parent's situation in the next chapter! I shall include IA just for you ok? Thankyou for the correction on Neko by the way! It helps me many, many!**

**Coconuts are simply awesome! I had one today actually. Infact it powered me to write this chapter so thank that coconut (Which I named L by the way)**

**I guess you'll have to confront Mizune about the Piko cookie! **

**Here, I baked an IA cookie for you! **

**THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**Hopefully I shall be back with chapter 5 soon! See you then!**

**Rosie xxxx**

**But to keep you going - Here is a challenge...**

**~Try to guess how many anime series I have seen, whoever guesses the closest will win some handrawn art, which I will post on deviantart for you and it can be of any **

**character(s) you want. **

_**Hint: It's over 70 :) **_


	5. Yet Another Heart To Heart

**The Bond**

**Chapter 5: Another Heart-To-Heart?**

**Yush...I changed my pen name again, I blame this entirely on a dream I had a few days ago, in which, I accidentally called Mikuo, Leekuo. xD I'm possibly the weirdest person ever xS. Rin and Len look kinda weird in the new cover picture don't you think? I drew it with the fact that they're supposed to be older in mind xD**

"I really think you should sit down" Rinto sat behind the large oak desk in his study. He leant forward and held his head in his hands, elbows on the surface.

"Uh ok..." Something about how serious Rinto was acting freaked me out slightly. Rinto let out a sigh, as if he was preparing himself for the next string of words to leave his mouth.

"Where to begin? Let's see...I guess the thing that caused all of their problems was about 10 years ago"

"So that's two years after I left?"

"Yeah, they were already having problems, with Mother's health, Father's business and thier marriage, neither one had time for the other" Rinto looked up at me "Thier lives were already beginning to fall apart"

"Oh really? I never knew that" I began to somewhat sympathize with my parents,

"How could you have done? You were only 6 and in England"

"That's true" Although Rinto had phrased his sentence that way, all he really meant was that I couldn't have known because I never wrote or called.

"So, their problems steadily increased, Mother was hospitalized about 3 years later, it was around the same time that I decided to quit highschool and began to look after Mother, it was ok since we had lots of money" Rinto's hair was covering his face so I couldn't tell how he was thinking "I never needed to worry about getting a job and then eventually Mother got better"

"So what happened next?"

"Mother worked her hardest to make their marriage work, I'm sure it was the only glimer of hope she had left in her life. At this point however, Father had already begun excessive drinking and sometimes he would come back so drunk he'd try to hit me. If Mother was there she'd run infront of me and protect me, only to get thrown against the wall by Father. You have to understand Rin-Chan, that at this time, Father had no idea of what he was doing"

"But he hit her! On numerous occasions"

"I know...I know...and everytime I just stood watching, I was weak Rin-Chan. I never once tried to stand up to Father! I easily could've! I was a 17 year old boy I can't believe I let Mother protect me! And then one day, I decided to go out and go to a party. Just one day...I could've chosen any other day..." Rinto began struggling to get his words out. Tears were gently flowing from his eyes. "I could've saved her! I could've been there, I should've answered my phone! I never should have gone out"

"Rinto! You aren't making any sense!" I lifted up his head and looked into his eyes "Please Rinto, tell me more"

"Whilst I was out selfishly enjoying myself with a few of my friends, Father called my phone. At this point I was extremely angry with this man, he'd abused Mother when she tried to protect me. Her body wasn't the strongest of all things since she'd had a five year long illness"

"So...what did you do?" I was actually waiting to hear more. I had thought it was strange that my parents hadn't come to see me but this...this isn't something you expect to hear.

"Well...I left the party around 3am, it was the first night in my entire life I'd had fun" Rinto stopped, guilt and sadness were written on his face. "I checked my phone and noticed a voicemail, it was from Father...only...the voice speaking wasn't. Mother had called from Father's phone...to this day, that voice mail has remained on my phone. I couldn't bear to delete it"

"So you have the voice mail now?" I asked.

"Yeah" Rinto opened a small drawer on the other side of his desk. He got out his phone and gave it to me. "Listen to it...please" I picked up the small object and began to filter through it, eventually I found what I was looking for. I placed the phone to my ear.

_"Rinto-Chan, honey. I'm calling to say goodbye. I'm so sorry for interupting you when you were out having fun, Father has hurt me too much. There's blood and lots of it so the maids are busy cleaning it up. Some are crying for me but it's ok, after all, I had you and Rin-Chan for children and so my life was complete. Listen to me Rinto-Chan, you are just as amazing as Rin-Chan. Even though you didn't go to England or Crypton Academy, even though you are a highschool drop-out, even though you believe you failed in life...you didn't. You helped me get over my illness, and had the courage to leave behind education in order to do that. Remember Rinto-Chan, I love you" _Then there was a scream as if someone was in antagonizingly painful pain. The phone went silent for a little while, then it began speaking again only this time, the voice was whisper-y and quieter. _"Rin-Chan, I don't know when you'll hear this or even if you ever will. But the fact you are listening now makes me very happy. I hope you will or have graduated happily from Crypton. It's been five long years since I've last seen your beautiful face. Promise me Rin-Chan that you won't marry someone who doesn't love you. Money, fame...those things don't matter, you have to marry for love and trust...I'm sorry for never calling, I was ill and your Father's problems increased...remember that I love you too" _Then the phone went dead.

I never wanted the message to end, to hear my Mother's voice again made me so happy. Tears flowed down my flushed cheeks. Then I lifted my head and stared straight at Rinto,

"So where the hell is that bast-"

"Father is in prison"

"Good!"

"Rin-Chan, you really mustn't...mustn't...mu-" Rinto stopped, tears were flowing down both of our faces. Then the door opened,

"Yo! Master Rinto when are we gonn-" Meiko burst into the room and began shouting then stopped and looked at the gloomy aura hanging to Rinto and I. "Well, well isn't it depressing in here?!" Rinto's tears just stopped, as did mine. We looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Meiko, you know how to kill the mood so well" I laughed, wiping my face.

"I was just telling Rin about our parents" Rinto sighed.

"Ohhhhhh..." Meiko looked awkwardly at both of us. "Sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I wanted to call Rosie before I go to bed anyway" I giggled "Don't want to sound depressed on the phone"

"Ok, go and call her then, see you tomorrow Rin" Rinto kissed my forehead like he did when I was a child.

"Good news Rinny-Rin-Rin!" Rosie seemed more excited than usual.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"The boarding house that Mikuo and I live in have a spare room since the weird purple haired samurai or something who had the room previously moved out to wrestle bears and meditate under waterfalls, the only small thing that we ask is that you can sing"

"And why is this good news?"

"Well...didn't you want to move out of that house?" Her voice was all crackly from the other end of the phone conversation.

"Yeah, I don't know, I'll have to ask Rinto"

"I'll ask for you" Rosie paused "Hold on for a moment"

The phone went dead for a few minutes, before ringing again,

"He says ok"

"You just called him?" I paused "Is Mikuo ok with you calling Rinto and flirting until he says yes?"

"I didn't flirt, I just asked"

"Wow, it's true what they say..."

"Asking politely gets what you want?" Rosie asked, taking me seriously

"No...Time changes people" I tried to hold back my laughter

"Are you saying I used to flirt all the time?" Rosie giggled "Rinny-Rin-Rin you're awful!"

"Yeah...I am" I allowed the sadness to show in my voice, I couldn't help it, I _**was**_ awful. I made my Mother die.

"Are...are you ok Rinny?" Rosie was concerned but I wasn't sure whether or not to tell her.

"Oh! Sorry Rosie, I have another call coming in. Just a second I'll check who it is" I lifted my phone from my ear,

"IT'S KAITO!" I jumped around with glee, my wonderful fiance was finally calling.

"Sorry Rosie, I'm going, someone more important came up"

"But Ri-" I shut the call off and then answered Kaito's call.

"KAITO! Why haven't you called me?"

"I'm calling now aren't I? I've been busy with work and everything but..." Kaito paused for effect "I'm coming to Japan soon"

"You're WHAT?!" I bounced off the walls with excitement. "How soon?"

"3 days"

"I'm so glad, I can see you again, I've really missed you!"

"...you left like 2 days ago..."

"Yeah but I still miss you"

"I miss you too so you'd better break this curse quickly Rin, I mean it"

"Anything to marry you!"

"Ok, well tell me where you'll be and I'll book a hotel close by"

"I'm living at a boarding house called The Vocaloid House" Sure I wasn't there yet but in 3 days I would be.

"You aren't staying in your mansion?"

"Nah, figured Rinto would want to stay by himself"

"Which one is Rinto agai- *Whispering to a 3rd person* What? All the vanilla ice-cream is gone? This is a disaster! *Back to me* Sorry Rin, gotta go bye!" And that was the end of the sweet, sweet conversation I had with my wonderful fiance. Whatever, I'll cry to Rosie about the lack of time Kaito and I spend together tommorrow.

"Oh it's Rui! Hello there~Nya" Neko's greeting was far too sarcastic to be just kind words. She was stood at the door of the Vocaloid House, guess she lives there too.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I asked (Just to be sure)

"How rude~Nya! Am I not allowed to be nice to you?" She stomped her foot just as Rosie appeared,

"Neko96 stop annoying Rin, comeone Rinny-Rin-Rin, I'll show you to your room"

"It's NOT Neko96, My name is 96Neko..."

"Oh, I thought you were just called Neko..." Rosie dragged me away,

"Rinny-Rin-Rin, she's not a nice person at all"

"But she seemed ok just then"

"That's 'nice-Neko', she's even more dangerous when she talks to you like that, truly she's horrible"

"How can you be certain though? Have you ever actually talked to her?"

"We all know" Rosie ended the conversation and turned a door painted yellow,

"Gakupo used to live here, he shared a room with Len but since this house has a rule about no boy x girl room partners we switched Len for Neko, I'm sorry Rin, she was the only one who would change room"

"I don't mind, I'm sure she can't be _THAT_ bad"

"Ohohohohoho, we'll see" Then Rosie disappeared into the room next door which had a turquoise door.

A few minutes later I saw Mikuo about to walk into the same room,

"Isn't that Rosie's room?"

"Yeah so? It's mine too" I'm pretty sure I must have frozen up because then Mikuo began laughing, "Come on Kagamine-San, Rosie and I...we're engaged, you know how these things work" Then he winked and carried on into his room laughing. I froze up even more.

"elkfhvaeroityahfvocaWEIOMVIUGH" He'd winked and said that I know how these things work...but Kaito and I haven't done anything like _that_ yet...my head just about exploded.

"Don't stand there ba~ka, you need to move your stuff in" 96Neko appeared from inside our room.

"Oh, sorry" I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're weird, no wonder Len doesn't like you~Nya" She sighed and then walked back into the room. I hauled my suitcase into the room, it was all I had with me since I was technically only here on holiday.

"Oh Rinny-Rin-Rin!" Rosie emerged from her...her...*shudder* room.

"I thought there was a no boy x girl rule"

"Yeah there is...but Mikuo and I...we're engaged, you know how these things work" Then she smiled "Anyway, to celebrate your arrival, we're all going out to karaoke"

"Oh ok, I'll just go tell 96Neko"

"No...no..don't invite her"

"What? This makes us just as bad as her, you call her horrible but we aren't inviting her to join us so we're equally in the wrong here" Just then, the pale yellow door clicked open and 96Neko stuck her head around the door.

"But I was rude to you...I laughed when you said you had a fiance...why are you sticking up for me~Nya?"

"I don't think anyone should be left out"

"Thankyou! No-one has ever done that for me before!"

"It's ok...so would you like to come?"

"I'm really greatful for this but I really don't want to go~Nya"

"Oh...well I'll stay here with you then, I have to sort my suitcase out anyway"

"But Rinny~~ We can't celebrate your arrival without you there"

"Yes you can, now go~"

Eventually Rosie, Mikuo, Teto, Miki, Len, Miku and some other people I didn't recognise left, 96Neko and I were sat in our room, she was curled up on her bed reading some kind of cat magazine and I was just lying there thinking about a certain wonderful blue haired man.

"So...are you and Len really going out?" I felt I was being nosy but..I had to ask.

"Don't you know that curiousity killed the cat~Nya?"

"Well then I guess you're in trouble 96Neko" I giggled and so did 96Neko.

"You can just call me Neko-Chan if you wish" She shrugged "You aren't that bad Rin-Chan"

"You're so different than what I originally believed" I mumbled.

"Yeah, you're the only one who's realised it though"

"Anyway, are you?"

"Well...we were, we definetly were...I don't know, something just happened to me, I became obsessed with myself, I treated him badly"

I felt it, it was coming, I was to have yet another heart-to-heart with someone I'd just met.

"Back before Highschool, I wasn't very pretty. I was fat and my hair was always messy. Len-Kun was the only one who'd talk to me, infact we were neighbours and so he used to come over to my house and we'd play Prince and Princess. As I got older, my looks began to bother me. Others would laugh as they passed me on the corridors and although Len-kun would tell me I was beautiful I never once believed him. I guess that's the 'highschool effect', I was pushed to lose weight, eventually I did. As you can tell by the way I am now, I lost too much. I got scars on my stomach from excessive dieting, they're even worse than when I had the layer of fat. People began to compliment me on my weight and it made me feel good so I tried even harder. Len-kun would tell me everyday that I was perfect and that I didn't need to try anymore but I never listened. I cut my hair short to keep it neat and began to wear make-up, I bought expensive celebrity brands just to fit in. As time passed, I abandoned Len-Kun. I believed I was too good for him. Someone as cute as me didn't have to waste their time with people like him, atleast that's what I used to think. Looking back on it now, I guess I was just a selfish little bitch. I hung out more with girls and decided to take on a new lifestyle. By the time I entered Highschool, Len-kun and I never spoke. We didn't even greet one another on the corridors. Everyone had forgotten about the old me and only knew the new me. My happiness lasted for a short time. Soon Len-kun became a model, he had increasing popularity and he began appearing in films and tv dramas. It was only then, that I thought he was worthy enough of someone as glamourous as me. So...we went out...Len-Kun wanted to be with the old me but I continued to act like a spoiled 5 year old. Eventually, that's what broke us up"

"Oh, I didn't know it was like that"

"I bet you think I'm the worst person ever now. I treated my best friend like dirt because I believed being beautiful was more important than him" She hugged her knees and looked down, I walked over and sat next to her on her bed.

"I kind of know how you feel, I allowed myself to become distant from my friends and family because I was too afraid of breaking up with my boyfriend" I positioned myself as she did.

"To this day, I still cling on to him. I still pretend that we're a couple but...the truth is...there's no more hope for us. I was the one who was stupid and naive. In the end, I'm the one to blame" I actually felt really sorry for her.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone, someone who'll love you as this Neko-Chan but also as the Neko-Chan from 8 years ago, the overweight and unattractive one. When you find that person please come and tell me. Let me be the first to know...ok?"

"Unh~Nya!" Neko smiled "I promise!" I glanced down at my watch,

"Ack! It's already this late?! I promised I'd go and visit Yuki-Chan! Sorry Neko-Chan I have to go!"

"See you later then Rin-Chan" She shouted. I stayed in the house just long enough to hear her whisper "Thankyou"

**WOOOOO! I go on holiday in like...2 days! I'm excited! Ok so...I kind of know how Neko feels considering she's similar to me so I hope her feelings seemed realistic as tried to base them off of my own. Anyway, I got a great big total of...**

**1 REVIEW!**

**...yeahhh thats really not that impressive buutttt atleast I got one and so I was driven to write this chapter quicker. Seriously guys, if no-one reviews I feel like no-one wants to read it and that makes me so goshdarn sad!**

**Review Repl****y**

**Mizune-Chan: I forgive you xD Oh the curse of the full inbox xD Once I went on holiday and when I came back I had 100 emails. I think I literally sat and cried for a day. Blegh, when I type fast I miss out crutial (-spelling?) parts so sorry about that. It's a shame you can't find it, I'd like to have known what line you liked :) Len would love a banana suit wedding, it's ok - I have something funny planned for the last chapter. **

**I actually wanted to make Yuki annoying to be honest - I guess she turned out cute :D**

**A Japanese guy used to live next door and I used to throw whatever I could into his garden just so I could knock on his door and go get it. I'm glad you liked Neko, hopefully she's even more likeable in this chapter xD**

**Oh dear, Rin's parents what a sad tale that is. I think I made her take it too well to be honest but then, on a 180, she didn't really have the ideal relationship with them did she?**

**Anime changes people doesn't it? And about the Piko thing, I think she told my Mum I was looking at pictures of little girls in dresses because now whenever we're shopping and I look at a kid, my Mum hurries me away...**

**Oh lawd that made me laugh, I wish my Mum would call us Kagamine xD When my Mum is pissed she names us all before she names the person she pissed at, for instance...**

**Me: *Walks into front living room, smashes glass bowl***

**Mum: What was that?**

**Me: *climbs on roof in hiding***

**Mum: Isla-Jamie-Kerry-Lorna-Emma-Steph-Alex-Lola AGHHH ROSIE COME HERE!**

**Me: Calm down Mother, listen to this...**

**Mum: ...what...even...is...this?**

**Me: The melody of a thousand rainbows and smiles...**

**Mum:... Whut? ¬¬ *Is totally confused***

**Me: What can I say? I'm weird. **

**Thankyou! I tried to make them look older xD**

**You were so close with your second guess...**

**Here is a thousand piko cookies which I baked for my thousands of reviewerswho never turned up...**

**See you!**

**Rosie-Chan And Leekuo**

**Deviantart me: Ikarishipper98**

**Follow Me: RosieShaw98**


End file.
